disasters_in_the_spooky_asylum_officalfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-106
SCP-106, known as "The Old Man", is an SCP encountered in SCP - Containment Breach. Contents hide *1Description *2In-game *3Recall Protocol *4Gallery SCP-106 appears to be an elderly humanoid, with a general appearance of advanced decomposition. This appearance may vary, but the “rotting” quality is observed in all forms. SCP-106 causes a “corrosion” effect in all solid matter it touches, engaging a physical breakdown in materials several seconds after contact. This is observed as rusting, rotting, and cracking of materials, and the creation of a black, mucus-like substance similar to the material that coats SCP-106. SCP-106 is capable of passing through solid matter, leaving behind a large patch of its corrosive mucus. SCP-106 is able to “vanish” inside solid matter, entering what is assumed to be a form of “pocket dimension”. SCP-106 is then able to exit this dimension from any point connected to the initial entry point (examples: “entering” the inner wall of a room, and “exiting” the outer wall. Entering a wall, and exiting from the ceiling). It is unknown if this is the point of origin for SCP-106, or a simple “lair” created by SCP-106. SCP-106 is a mobile threat, and appears quite often. It can spawn at any time near the player (either from the floor or from the ceiling). Once SCP-106 has spotted the player, it will immediately begin to pursue them. SCP-106 is difficult to deter, due to it being able to phase through doors, with the only way to shake it off being to wait out its pursuit for an amount of time or trick it into walking into a Tesla gate, stunning it and causing it to retreat. If SCP-106 manages to catch the player, it will take them to its Pocket Dimension. At the first intersection, SCP-106 will wander around this room in a counter-clockwise pattern through the walls of the hallways. Physical contact with it in this dimension results in instant death. After it performs 3 full rotations around the map it'll head straight towards the player if they are still in the intersection. SCP-106 appears again in the pillar area. SCP-106 will be floating upside-down a few pillars away and will teleport to adjacent pillars, coming closer to the player. Every time SCP-106 teleports, the player is forced to blink. In the throne room, SCP-106 will be perched atop a large throne-like column. The player is only able to see its eyes and upon approaching the throne, the camera is forced up in its direction. Staying too long in the room will cause a deep voice (possibly that of SCP-106) to tell the player to kneel. SCP-106 can also spawn in scripted events, such as in the Maintenance Tunnels, in front of SCP-895, or when it captures a janitor in an end room. It can also be seen traversing across the grated hallway and the T-shaped hallway where it drops a dead scientist from the ceiling. In the T-shaped hallway or the four-way hallway, the player can occasionally find a large sinkhole in the center of the room. Standing on it will cause the player to sink into it and be teleported to the Pocket Dimension. SCP-106 appears at the Gate A ending, attempting to escape when it is effectively halted with the H.I.D. Turret, causing it to retreat to its pocket dimension. However, If SCP-106 is contained by the player beforehand, this cutscene will not occur and the player will unlock the alternate Gate A ending. Judging by the corrosion found in Dr. Maynard's room and the fact that the player can find his security code note in the pocket dimension, it is presumed that Maynard was taken by SCP-106. Dr. L.'s notes reveal that he was being tormented by SCP-106 and begun to go insane because of it. Entering his office will reveal that the room is completely corroded in moss stone similar to that of the Pocket Dimension. SCP-106 can be detected using an S-NAV Ultimate, even if the corrosion sound is not heard. WARNING: The following may contain spoilers about the game. :See also: Pre-game Events At some point before the game's events, Agent Skinner (whom is actually a Chaos Insurgency operative) allowed SCP-106 to breach containment. This in turn allowed Dr. Maynard to enter SCP-079's containment chamber unnoticed as the site was busy dealing with SCP-106's breach. Spoilers end here. Upon entering SCP-106's containment chamber, the player has the option to use the Recall Protocol to re-contain SCP-106. The following is a step-by-step process to successfully recapture SCP-106: *Obtain an individual between the age of 10-25 (already done, thanks to a pre-restrained lure subject). *Turn off the magnets switch (ELO-IID magnetics). *Turn on the intercom to transmit the sound throughout the facility. *Press the femur breaker button (automated hydraulic press) and wait for SCP-106 to appear. *Once SCP-106 appears in the chamber, quickly turn the magnets back on. This should successfully re-contain SCP-106 and it will no longer appear around the facility. Note, that if the player does not turn on the magnets before the screen blacks out from corrosion, SCP-106 will not be contained, and will chase the player instead. The player can also turn off the magnets once SCP-106 is contained if they want to release it. If the player fails to correctly contain the SCP or lets it out, it is impossible to re-contain it. Re-containing SCP-106 also allows the player to reach an alternate Gate A ending. A document about the protocol can be found on a desk next to a keyboard. Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)